danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Zansakura -zanka-
}} 'Remaining Cherry Blossoms -zanka-' (残桜 -zanka- ''Zansakura -zanka-'') - песня, исполненная Мэгуми Огатой как Нагито Комаэдой. Песня выпущена как би-сайд сингл вместе с Zettai Kibō Birthday. Согласно Огате, Zettai Kibō Birthday - песня о том, как Нагито чувствует себя снаружи, а Zansakura -zanka- - о том, как он чувствует себя внутри. Текст |-|Кандзи = 「明日もまた会えるね」と　笑ってた心の　徒桜(あだざくら) 花霞　煙りたつ彩(いろ)　誘(いざな)われ　辿りついたら 花影は　水の紋に　揺れて堕ちた 温もりを　伝えあうように　開く　桜(はな)のように 平凡に咲いて　散りゆく人生(みち)は どこに落ちてるだろう 刻まれる　針　止まる　満開の心に　桜雨(さくらあめ) 花嵐　突然の風　立ち止まり　瞳(め)を開いたら 花筏　水面覆い　流れ去った ゆく春を　惜しみあうように　開く　桜(はな)のように 平凡に生きて　共に逝くこと 叶うのならば　嗚呼… 北風と太陽が　皆　平等に降り注ぐものなら 嵐を乗り越えた先に　大輪(きぼう)が咲くと... 気がつけば　枯れゆく枝に　ひとり　残されてた 手折られて　朽ちゆく傷が　渇きゆくまま 来る冬を　迎え撃つように　開く　桜(はな)のために 平凡ないのち　注げる日まで 狂い咲き続ける… |-|Ромадзи = "asu wo mata aerune" to waratteta kokoro no ada zakura hana kasumi kemuri tatsu iro izana ware tadoritsuitara hanakage wa mizu no mon ni yurete ochita nukumori wo tsutaeau yō ni hiraku hana no yō ni heibon ni saite chiriyuku michi wa doko ni ochiterudarō. kizamareru hari tomaru mankai no kokoro ni sakura ame hanārashi totsuzen no kaze tachidomari me wo hiraitara hana ikada minamo ōi nagare satta yuku haru wo oshimiau yō ni hiraku hana no yō ni heibon ni ikite 　 tomoni yuku koto kanau nonaraba 　 aah… kitakaze to taiyō ga mina byōdō ni furisosogu mononara arashi wo norikoeta saki ni kibō ga saku to ... kigatsukeba kareyuku eda ni hitori nokosareteta taorarete kuchiyuku kizu ga kawakiyuku mama kuru fuyu wo mukaeutsu yō ni hiraku hana no tame ni heibon nai nochi sosogeru hi made kuruizaki tsuzukeru… |-|Английский = "I can see you again tomorrow, right?", I said with a smile In my heart, the fragile cherry that withers before blossom seduced by the brilliant colors of the dusk cloud, finally reached the destination shadow of the flower on the ripples, shuddering and falling under the water cherry blooms, as if to convey the warmth the life of ordinary blooming and ordinary withering where would it fall the hand of the unforgettable clock stops, my heart blooms fully, the rain of cherry blossoms the storm of flowers, the sudden wind, I halt and open my eyes the flower petals on water like little boats, flowing away cherry blooms, as if to cherish the vanishing spring, if I can live an ordinary life, and die with you together oh, if that could come true if the northern wind and the sun treat everyone equally a giant flower (hope) blooms after surviving the storm the moment I realized, the branch has withered and has been left alone the old and decaying wound of the broken branch has not recovered, and is still yearning cherry blooms, as if to fight the approaching winter until the day all of this ordinary life is devoted continue blooming on like crazy |-|Русский = «Завтра я снова увижу тебя, верно?» - сказал я с улыбкой. В моем сердце хрупкие вишни, что увядают раньше, чем успевают расцвести. Cоблазненные сверкающими красками сумеречных облаков, наконец достигают цели. Тень от цветка на покрытой рябью поверхности воды, дрожащего и уходящего под воду. Вишня цветет, словно ради того, чтобы отдавать тепло. Жизнь заурядного цветения и заурядного увядания. Где она увянет. Стрелка памятных часов останавливается, мое сердце полностью расцветает, дождь из цветков вишни. Цветочный ураган, внезапный ветер. Я останавливаюсь и открываю глаза. Цветочные лепестки на воде как маленькие лодочки уплывают прочь. Вишня цветет, как будто лелеет исчезающую весну. Если бы я мог прожить обычную жизнь и умереть вместе с тобой. О, если бы этому было суждено сбыться. Если бы северный ветер и солнце относились ко всем одинаково. Гигантский цветок (надежда) цветет, пережив шторм. В миг я осознал, что ветка засохла и была отброшена. Старая и гниющая рана сломанной ветки не затянулась и все еще беспокоит. Вишня цветет, слово борясь с наступающей зимой. До того дня, как эта заурядная жизнь не будет отдана, Продолжает цвести как сумасшедшая. Факты *Слово «branch» (枝) в песне переводится так же, как и «eda» в имени Нагито Комаэды, - «филиал». Навигация en:Zansakura -zanka- Категория:Музыка